The Deadly
by SnapDragonGurl
Summary: Edward left Bella. She became something else that month. Something stonger, faster, deadlier, scarier than even Vampires. Will she ever meet her love again? Bella is something different to anything, anyone has ever seen before.
1. Prologue

The Deadly

**The Deadly**

Prologue

I always used to wonder what it would be like to fall in love. How it would feel to have my first orgasm, to have my heart broken, have the life ripped out of me, to know that you are seconds away from not existing, not knowing what the hell is going to happen to you.

I once made it my goal to experience the first and second of those wonders. I never realised that the others would begin to happen too. My worst nightmares came to life, my dreams shattered, and their pieces flung away, making sure I had no way of reaching them, ever again.

My inner self tortured and screamed it's way through my whole being leaving little intact. I became a monster. I became a new type of devil. One no one's ever seen before.

Forget the pictures you've seen of the red guy with horns, he never existed, maybe in pathetic minds yes, but never alive. It is me people should be afraid of in the dark, in the light, everywhere. Gargoyles, Gremlins, Orks, Zombies, every evil, dangerous, terrifying and grotesque thing you have ever imagined is like a happy puppy playing with a ball. You shouldn't walk alone in the dark, never know when I might show.

I used to have a normal life. I had a name, a family, an age, a school. Even a boyfriend.

Even fell in love once. He left. Left me alone.

**flashback**

"Bella we're leaving. I'm … tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I'm not human.

I stood there. My body getting weaker by the second. The blood rushing to my head. I could feel my heart pumping … hear it in my ears.

Edward seemed not to notice, for he carried on.

"I promise that this will be the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed.

**End Flashback**

I don't think he realised just what he was doing to me. My heart stopped beating in a month. I was never that same. Three days of pain must be like nothing compared to what I went through. One whole month. That's how long it took for my transformation to complete. I hope no one ever goes through that. It started that day - every bone in my body shattered into what felt like dust. It seemed like somebody was chiselling at them. They slowly reformed into a rock stronger and harder than diamond. My organs strengthened and became impenetrable. The pain was a constant state. Everything started at the same time, and finished too. One month. One month of constant pain. One month of complete silence, I couldn't scream or even whimper I was in so much pain. All living things died around me, animals fled, knowing something wasn't right. I went missing for a month, left alone to die in that forest. And die I did. My heart finally stopped.

I can never be destroyed by anything other than one like myself. I don't even know what I am.

**A/N**

Please review! You know I'll Love them!

If I get enough reviewers that want me to carry on the story .. Then of course I will.

Also any ideas for future chapters will be welcome.

I'll love all ideas, and You'll get mentioned for an idea if you do.

**Love Love **

**Hannah **

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 1 Anger and Hurting

A/N I completely forgot to put a disclaimer on the prologue

**A/N I completely forgot to put a disclaimer on the prologue .. sorry! It'll be the same as this one anyway. **

**Thankyou for everyone who reviewed … I was jumping around the room I was so happy!**

**Part of this chapter is in thanks to **Team Freezer **who gave the brilliant idea of what Bella could be .. So I used it TeeHee .. But the thanks should go to her! **

**So thank her lol! **

**Also Bella lives in England so that might explain some confusion on the school ages. We finished school at 16.**

**But yeah I hope you enjoy this .. and read on .. **

**Disclaimer: I own only a few character that will come up later in the story. Bella doesn't belong to me, she's just very ooc. **

Anger and Hunting

Today was like any other. The sun rose and set. The stars shone as bright as they could. People feared me the same amount as before. People still gave me the same looks. Boys were lustful, girls we envious.

I know that I'm gorgeous beyond reason. That was just one of the bad points of being me. Up against a model they looked like trash. Up against a vampire they looked ugly. I have a certain dark glow about me. Reflecting my mood.

My look changed completely when I transformed, as though disguising me from who I once was. The only thing that stayed remotely the same was my hair, though that changed in it's own way too. I have almost white skin, I could look albino if I didn't get the minimal sun that I do. My figure puts that of Vampires to shame. I have smooth toned legs that carry me gracefully and without flaw. Perfectly rounded hips that change into an amazingly flat and toned stomach, showing just enough muscle. Perfect perky breasts that fit comfortably into a size 32D bra. Toned arms that end in long and elegant fingers and rounded nails that look manicured. Slender neck that touches a gentle jaw, that has no excess fat at all. Pouty, cherry-red lips that conceal amazingly white teeth, of which are slightly pointed to the trained eye. A slightly pointed nose that's in the middle of two cat-like eyes placed symmetrically on a gorgeous face. They look green, but if observed they have pink patches in them. My hair is long and has loose curls ending in the middle of my smooth back. It's a mahogany colour that has more red in it. My long tongue has two piercings in it, and I can touch my nose and my chin with it. **(piercings on profile) ** I look like and 18 year old, but I'm really about 422.

For the last 422 years I've been doing the same things. Hunting my food source, vampires. I've tried to live off animals, even humans, but it didn't work … besides this makes it more fun … more of a chase, a thrill.

I go to colleges and universities to busy myself, and to learn self control, also to train myself to keep a hold of my anger, terrible, but great, things happen when I don't. I learnt that on my first night.

**Flashback**

I was beginning to get used to the constant anger in me. I had 'woken' up yesterday, and I felt so different. I didn't have any memories, but I knew what things were. I knew that I was in a forest, and it was night-time. I felt urges, the most prominent, was to murder something, to cause it as much pain as I could, so I felt better. I couldn't remember why I was so angry, but I knew I was. I ventured out of the forest at a blinding speed, testing myself, seeing what I needed. I was just outside of a town, smells, heartbeats, engines, lights. All things bombarding me. It didn't take long to sort them into different categories. I _smelt_ everything, I _heard_ everything. I _saw_ everything.

I quickly learnt how to walk slowly, and controlled myself, but when I looked down I realised how dishevelled I looked. So I jogged to the closest store open. It was winter so the night started young, like me, I thought bitterly.

I notices I was getting angrier again. The store clerk was staring at me, annoying me. I was getting worked up … her beady slits, a pathetic attempt at glaring, the buzz of a fly's wings, the slight flicker or the light, all started to piss me off to a major extent.

All the lights in the store suddenly flicked off, the fly dropped dead and the store clerks eyes were squashed into her head by an invisible force. My eyes widened as the blood dripped off her face, onto the wood floor.

"Did I do this?" I muttered to myself, the store clerk screaming bloody murder, nearly made it impossible to hear myself. That soon stopped as that force yet again got to work, her voice box crushed in her throat.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed "I did do this …" A slight smirk graced itself on my features.

I noticed that the force had wiped out everything that had been annoying me. I surprised myself when I didn't feel sad or guilty at what I had just done … in fact … it made me feel good, better.

**End Flashback**

This happened again and again over the years. I have to work very hard no to get angry or that force, that amazing force wipes it all away.

Sometimes I go places and let it all out, so I feel good. I don't care, they shouldn't be annoying me in the first place I think to myself. I know I'll become hunted if I didn't control myself though. As much fun as that would be, I can't be bothered at the moment.

I inflict pain on things great and small. I make people hallucinate, to the extent where myths are born. I read them and smirk, knowing it was _my_ imagination that made it up. I find pleasure in making them go crazy, ruining their lives, crushing them to bloody pulps.

On the calm days I wonder why I'm like this. I think will anyone know who I was? Will I ever be changed?

Some people could call me a schizophrenic. I suppose in some ways I am. Half of me loves hurting other things, never wants to change. Half of me wants to be saved … to remember … to be loved.

I hunt a lot now, because it entertains me. Watching the pathetic vampires think they can beat me. I track them. I let them know they're being tracked. Makes them worried .. knowing that there is something out there a thousand times deadlier than them. Let them know they hold no strength or wit.. Every vampire that has ever been tracked by me, has never made it out existing. I take out rogues, groups, guards of the Volturi … to me they're all pathetic. I have yet to find one that interests me.

Some have powers that they try and use against me. Nothing so far has ever worked. As I destroy them, I take their essence. I feed on it.

In doing so I steal their power, their existence, I gain what caused them to be there. This makes me stronger than anything else that exists. I also makes me a million times smarter, I notice things other people don't, I _see_ things people are oblivious too. I catch onto things faster, but I get bored terribly easily. I have managed to acquire many powers over the years. I master them all. I enjoy them all.

I can now do amazing things; read someone's past, manipulate minds, posses things, shapeshift, even read minds. That's the most bothersome, I have to say.

I remember I once fed on a werewolf to see what would happen. Now I am part werewolf. I can change into one, if I wish it. It doesn't bother me, I'm just never doing it again, it made me more animalistic in a way. I was volatile before, but now I am even more so. I had to take a couple if days to learn how to control myself more. Now I notice the signs before I change.

No legend of me has ever been made, because nothing that has ever been hunted by me has made it out living or existing, I make sure of that. I don't know if others exist, for there is nothing in stories. There are old legends and myths that mention various qualities that I posses. It's almost like I evolved into something that had known all of these, stolen bits of them, and come out with me. A New Creation. Dark and sinister on the inside but Beautiful on the outside with some darkness shining through, making my body a deadly weapon, to be used by no one but myself.

I called myself an 'Iniquit'

**A/N **

**So … what did you think?**

**Oh yeah one of my friends came up with the word 'Iniquit'. It's from the word 'iniquity' which means wickedness, but it sounds nice, and looks it too .. And since Bella isn't all that nice atm, and looks beautiful .. it suits.  
**

**The description of Bella is basically one of my best friends who I think is stunning … I'm trying to upload the picture onto my profile, but I'm having trouble lol.**

**  
And I've been told to mention my **sexy weirdo friend Luke**!**

**Who thinks that Bella should meet someone else like her? Maybe someone she used to know? Reviews are loved!**

**Love Love **

**xx**


	3. Chapter 2 Hunting and Snakey

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, I just had a lot of trouble thinking about what to write, and how to make it long enough .. it still isn't even long enough .. but I hope you all enjoy it? Please review!!**

It was a Sunday night. About 8 0'clock. The sun had set, and the sky was dark. Thunder clouds were visible above, with every forked lightening strike.

With the lightening my energy became fuelled. I needed an outlet, so I decided to go for a run, maybe a little hunt. Just somewhere that I could let my anger reign. The force that drove through me wiped me out, so it would be great in this situation. I put on my hunting clothes that were easy to run in, and comfortable, which is just what I needed. Black snug-fitting turtle-neck, with tight, black leggings, that stretched when I moved. The outfit was finished off with a pair of black high-top converse. My long hair was up in a loose bun, with my layers framing my face. As I made my way out of my house I made sure that my shoes were tight, and my house was locked up. I stepped into the woods that surrounded my home. As soon as I set foot in the woods I let myself go. I felt truly at home, as I felt my anger be partially replaced by serenity. Even though I am generally controlled by my anger I can feel other emotions. If the become strong enough, they can start to take over. If I become immensely happy, the anger wouldn't control me anymore, only the happiness. But that has only happened a couple of times. The first was the best. I had first gone hunting, when I knew what to do properly.

**Flashback**

The time was right. I had been tracking these two rogue vampires for a day now. Following their trail, scent, noises.

I knew that both of them had powers, I'd witnessed them. These would be the first powered vampires that I'd hunted. I knew they didn't have a chance, but I was still a little nervous. Both rogues were chattering away, oblivious to the powerful predator watching them. I shifted my weight loudly, wanting to be heard. Wanting an exciting fight. Both heads snapped up. Eyes scanning the area for the source of the sound. I got lightly to my feet, and gracefully made my way to them. once they caught sight of me, they relaxed slightly, clearly thinking that I was no threat to them. I walked seductively up to the female, my hips swayed slightly, and I knew the male locked in on them. I had noticed that when I hunted it was better to seduce the female and then the males would be all eyes.

The females sharp features made her look evil … her crimson eyes never leaving my own. I didn't stop until I had pushed myself up against her. Chest to chest. Hip to hip. Leaning my head to the side, I placed my nose to the crook of her neck, smelling as I moved it smoothly up and down. She sighed so softly I barely heard it. Her mate was breathing deeply, all the different possibilities running through his head, at would could evolve from the scene in front of him. He started to stalk towards us, but halted when he heard the growls emanating from his mate. He stood stock still as he tried to make sense out of what was happening.

I knew the male could shapeshift, and the female controlled the elements. Her power started to shine through as flowers started blooming all around her. I decided to stop playing with my food and took a step away.

I pulled the force from within me, that had so many times helped me feed and release my anger. It did my willing. Right now I was hungry. Feeding was pleasurable but never before had it bought me to the floor, moaning in ecstasy. I was euphoric for the next day or so until it wore off. I committed that meal to memory. Those became my favourite gifts as well. I made sure I would use them anytime I could.

**End Flashback**

I remember that meal, as thought it were just happening. It felt like what I though my first time would be like. Intense pleasure. That happens every time I feed on powered vampires. It makes it so much more pleasant.

I loved the woods. They were so calm, content in what it was. I enjoyed running through them, loved the speed, I ran so fast it looked as though I was gliding. Feet barely touching the floor, little evidence left. All part of me. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I failed to notice how quiet it really was in the woods tonight. Animals that resided here, had fled. I took the time to stop running and take in the surroundings. Hearing a distant growl, I got excited. I sped off in that direction, taking to the tree-tops. As I got to the growls I realised that this fight was bigger than I thought it was. There below me was 2 humans being protected by a pack of wolves that were fending off about 17 Volturi guards. I knew they were from Volterra by the uniforms that they wore. All animals were growling an snapping., but I felt an odd emotion emanating from somewhere near. Noticing that no one calm in the circle I glanced around. My eyes fell on a creature too beautiful to be vampire. He had a small smile playing at his lips. I was slightly mesmerised by it. I sat there, staring at this creature, wondering what he could be. I though that he could what I am, but I felt no anger in his being what-so-ever. He didn't seem to notice me, so I took the time to study him. He wore similar garb to me, black everything. His hair was dark, his fringe swept over to the left, covering one of his blue/purple eyes, and coming down to just below his ears. I noticed that he had snakebites, and I felt an urge to bite one of them **(A/N I'll be calling him snakey if not by his name hehe)** … at that precise moment the branch I was sitting on cracked. The males head snapped up. At first he looked as though me head was about to fall off, as that though crossed my mind, he gave me a joyous smile, that almost made my insides melt. I glanced down at the scene below, and noticed nothing had happened., but then I felt the branch give, my weight was too much for it. My eyes widened in realisation, and before I could do anything the branch tumbled to the floor, me going along with it. I landed silently, on all fours, like a cat, the branch however didn't land so quietly. As I hit the floor I glanced up at to see the stranger had an extremely surprised expression on his face. I wasn't expecting that either, I thought. The stranger nodded in agreement.

He looked pointedly towards where the circle had been, and my head turned very slowly to that area. They. Were. All. Staring. At. Me. I must have had a surprised, sheepish look on my face because one of the wolves gave a wheezing laugh. After extending my limbs and dusting myself off, I let my eyes wander, and used one of my powers to see which ones of the guards were more powerful. Ugh … they're all men. NOTE TO SELF: Make sure to cause lots of pain to the oglers. I heard a very loud giggle/snort from above. Apparently so did the animals because almost everyone turned to look above me.

Nothing good could come of this situation … could it?

**A/N: So what did you think? The more reviews I get hopefully the quicker I update, also ideas are fully welcome. The calmness of the new character can go to **Teamfreezer **she has been an amazing help to me, giving me fabulous ideas, and talking to me about it all. So THANKSYOO!! **


	4. Chapter 3 Outcomes and Concequences

**A/N I know I haven't updated in ages, but I just haven't been getting the amount of reviews that I wanted. Thankyou so much to all those people who did review. I've decided that I'm not likely to get any more reviews, and I have left it waaaay too long .. So on with the Fic!**

**Chapter 3**

**Outcomes and consequences.**

He laughed.

Of all the things he could have done ... he laughed. Not one bit of help.

Well at least now he's involved in this situation just as much as I am. Ha. Serves him right. My mental rant was all the male needed to sober himself up. He could obviously read minds, and was reading mine this second.

"Get your ass down here right now". My train of thought scared him, he could tell I was an angered creature by nature, so he knew not to mess with me. As much as this outing was fun, it was beginning to get on my nerves. I was hungry and bored, not a good combination.

The male creature jumped from the branch above to the spot next to me. I looked him over .. if I thought that he was amazing before it had nothing in comparison to him at a close up view. He was nibbling on one of the rings in his lip, as though he was nervous. Confused and slightly turned on, I turned to the group surveying us. Everyone had moved closer, and was trying to circle around us .. the newcomers.

I was about to say something when the males voice took the words right out of my mouth.  
"I would stop right now if I were you .. we aren't to be challenged" His voice was soft, but firm enough to stop any advancements made by the animals.

"What makes you think that you two measly little ... little ....."

"Little ... stuck for words are we? Well that just won't do now will it?" My voice rang out around the clearing. " Oh, and we're not as measly as we may seem."

"Far more powerful than they are anyway." This tone was so soft I almost had trouble hearing it, but I guess that was just to make sure no one found out about our minor .... secret?

The small vampire who spoke, froze. Her petite features full of surprise. I felt like I should have known her from somewhere but I had no clue how to access those part of my memories. Her face got some of it's movement back and she was about to speak again when the male turned to me. He looked me over, and gave me a flirtatious smile. My mouth dropped open, I was at a loss. All hunger forgotten, I took five steps back. The male stared jabbering on at the group of animals and I managed to make my get-away. I was not in the mood to eat any more. My slow, small steps turned into a full out sprint, as I made my way back to my home. Thinking about this mysterious male my whole journey. As I thought I remember snippets of my previous life, the one from before, before I was like this. My mind reeling, I came to a stand-still. I knew that male. His hair was different, he added some piercings, he was something else, but I definitely knew that male.

From before, that was who the female was ... She knew him. But had clearly not recognised him until after I had had ran. Did she know me? I didn't know.

So I did what I had never done before, something I had never needed to do before.

I went back to finish the job.

**  
  
A/N I know it's really short, but I didn't know what to write. I would really appreciate any ideas people have to offer. Criticism would be welcome too. I have a feeling I'm going to need to get better to keep you all hooked.**

Please please please REVIEW!

Love Love 

**Hannah **

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 4 Meeting and Greeting

**A/N Thanks for all of you who have reviewed. I realised that my plot has gone a little bit off. And I know that it's confusing. Hopefully it will all be cleared up in the coming chapters, hehe.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Meeting and Greeting**

**Males POV**

I never thought I'd see this person again. Last I heard she had died. And with the group that had surrounded us, this was all too much. My mind was moving so fast. Four hundred and twenty two years ago, her life ended in that forest. We went back for her, but she was gone. A memorial was held, and an empty coffin was buried. That was when I realised it was too much for me to handle, her life ending like that should never have happened. So I left, left my life, my family, who I thought, was my love. And I became who I am today.

I'm a different person now. Not the same person as I was before. My appearance has changed, my powers are stronger and better then ever. My personality is still the same… I think. I hope. I liked who I was. I didn't change so much, but I became solitary. Not having six other people around me all the time, telling me how to act, telling me what diet I had to follow. I like the new me, scrap that I love the new me.

" … Jasper?" I was brought out of my thoughts by the voice of my wife. Alice. I hadn't seen her in over 200 years. I wasn't upset or guilty about leaving her or the Cullen's. I left for a reason … I just didn't happen to share that with them … Oops?

"Alice …" I sighed softly "Everyone"

All of the Cullen's were there. Standing around, wearing robes. Clearly Aro had some effect on them. Or maybe something had happened. It wasn't my business anymore. The thoughts of Bella were still in my head. I couldn't believe she was still alive. Not so much living, but alive in a sense. She had changed so much. And it was defiantly for the better. I could tell she didn't remember, but that would all change once she thought about it.

" What happened to you Jasper? Where did you go? Do you still love me? Why did you leave? Wh …."

"ALICE!" I shouted, something I never do, but, she was getting on my nerves. "I can't answer all your questions if you don't let me get a word in edgeways! Now please, take a breath. There are some things we obviously need to talk about."

I took a seat on the floor and sat cross-legged. I made a motion for everyone to follow. The wolves and remaining guards were long gone, and clearly they had taken the humans with them. I chewed my snakes thoughtfully. I watched each of them take a seat on the relatively mossy floor. I wonder what is going through their minds … all those un answered questions, just rattling around in there. Silly. I never thought they were, but compared to me and Bella they are. I was finally free to think whatever I wanted, Edwards's powers having no effect on me. I could tell it was bothering him, and that he was dying to ask me about it.

It had been about 15 minuets, when I heard the sound. The faint sound of someone running. I turned my head towards the sound, I knew who it was, and was curious as to why she was coming back. Maybe to finish the job? Her running was fast, I could tell that much, and she was pondering as to why it was quiet here. She knew people were here, I knew she knew. I sat there on the floor, waiting for her to return. She finally entered the clearing. Her hair swaying in the wind. Shirt slightly ruffled from the run. She was a vision. A vision with a vengeance.

"Cullens, I'm sure you remember Bella." My voice was strained.

"Why do you keep referring to us as though you not part of us anymore!? And that's not Bella. Bella Died!" Alice's voice rang through the clearing, almost bursting my sensitive ears, I saw Bella flinch. She knew who we were. She remembered. Remembered what we did to her. Her beautiful eyes showed so much pain and suffering, but then it was gone in an instant. A hard glaze taking over in its place. Like it never existed.

"I'm not with you anymore. You should have learnt that long ago Alice. My life doesn't involve you anymore. It doesn't involve any of you. You have no clue what you did to us. To Bella. And you know it's her, don't try an lie to yourself, it won't work. It won't convince you, me or anybody else." Harsh.

For once someone else spoke up. She had no hate in it like she used to. Only pain. Her life had come undone at the seams, with no reliable family there for her, apart from her husband. Rosalie.

"Please, please stop yelling, I can't take it anymore. We just want you back Jasper, it's not the same. It can never be the same." The pain in her voice was unbearable.

I looked towards Bella and saw her looking to Rosalie. She approached cautiously, making sure not to scare her. The Bella we all knew was re-surfacing. What happened next amazed everyone … She pulled her into a hug, and Rosalie responded. Weeping into the arms of the person who she once hated. No tears fell, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the comfort each girl was supplying the other. The weight of a vampire is no light matter. But Bella showed no sign of struggle. I was amazed. She was so different in comparison to Rosalie. The posture, the build. Amazing.

**Bella POV**

I stepped away. The closeness of the hug becoming too much. Rosalie whimpered. She missed the contact Bella gave. The reassurance radiating from her body, blanketing her in it. My life had become just that little bit much harder. Every memory I once had, returned. All in a little moments time. I was amazed at how easily it really was. All those years I spent wondering what happened to make me this way, it was simply that easy.

I couldn't believe what Alice was saying. I knew they thought little of me, but I just couldn't handle that. And then there was Jasper. It was him.

My mind was reeling. He was so different. And he talked as though he didn't belong with them anymore. I wanted to know what happened. But I knew it must have been horrid. He was like me. Strong. Fast. No vampire at all. An iniquit. I found someone. I wasn't alone. That thought pulled a lot of weight off my shoulders, I wasn't alone.

Rosalie had broken down. She was so alone, not even Emmett could help her.

**A/N **

**Help!**

**I'm stuck as to what to do! I really need your guys ideas. They help me a lot! Review!**

Love Love  
Hannah

**xx**


	6. Chapter 5 Questions and Answers

**A/N Eeek! An update ... Holy moly! Lol, Hopefully it'll please****J****. Humm… Hope you like it *crosses fingers* (Y) **

**Chapter 5**

**Questions and Answers  
**

**Jaspers POV**

I was in a state of shock. I'd known Rosalie for so long, and I'd never seen her behave this way. Rosalie. What happened to her? I wanted to know how they'd coped over the years, but judging by the robes it wasn't good.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella stepping away from Rosalie. As she whimpered I felt a sense of loss, and then an overwhelming amount of relief. I turned to see Bella looking at me, she looked … different, as though she'd changed in the past couple of minutes. The anger was still there, but just behind that was belonging.

'I'm not alone anymore'. I heard her voice, but she hadn't moved her lips. I wondered if Edward could read our minds, even though I doubted it. She gave me a small smile.

I started taking minuet steps closer towards her. I gave her the chance to stop me, to move away, though I didn't want her too. The thought pained me. I'd been so focused on Bella I'd forgotten about everybody else, when Alice spoke … again.

'What the hell is going on here?! We come here as a clan to sort out some business for Aro. When we're just about to finish what these mangy wolves started, you two idiots fall from the tress! You ruined everything for us!!'. The shrillness of her voice made everyone wince.

'Alice, please calm down. If anything … we should be mad at you, you could've made a perfectly good meal for the both of us. That is if you hadn't started talking.' I let a cheeky smile onto my face to make sure they knew I was kidding … at least I think I was.

Bella let out a little giggle. That one small sound lightened the mood considerably. I looked around the group and saw small smiles creeping their way upon their owners faces. I wanted to send Bella a mental message to Bella, but I wasn't sure weather she still had that mental block on her mind.

'Please sit down, we have much to discuss.' Carlisle's voice sounded rougher now with my hearing. As everyone took a seat on the moss covered ground, they formed a semi-circle in front of me and Bella. We sat next to each other, barley any space between our knees.

**Bella POV**

As we sat down I could feel Edward's eyes on my face. He sat down next to Alice and they were so close. So I did the same with Jasper. He seemed a little relieved that I hadn't pushed him away. I was glad he wasn't pushing me away. I came to the realisation that we needed each other. I couldn't be alone any longer; I had a feeling he was starting to feel that way too. I still hadn't spoken yet, so I thought that I would make my voice known.

'So … where to begin?' My smooth voice rang out across the silent clearing. After about one minute of silence I was starting to become annoyed and impatient. At the moment jasper grasped hold of my hand.

I suddenly found myself on the mossy floor, letting go of jaspers hand and clutching my head between them. My eye's rolling into the back of my head, as I tried to fight the oncoming pain. As I heard quiet moans of pain close by me, I unconsciously lashed out. My powers weren't in my control at the moment; I was so focused on the pain that I forgot everything around me.

'Stop, Stop. Leave me alone. Stop, Stop.' A mantra started in my head.

My hand grasped something soft. I squeezed as hard as I could, but it didn't squelch, or break. Jasper. He was here with me. The pain slowly subsided, and I unclenched my hand. It had gone so stiff with the strength I was using to clasp my head. I opened my eyes, and saw everything differently. Clearer, even more so than before. I didn't think it was possible.

Looking around I saw my mind had altered the clearing. The Cullen's were nowhere to be seen or heard. Did I do something to them? I looked to Jasper, and saw he had small cuts on his face, scattered all over his body. He looked as though he had had something shoved up his nose and wiggled around in his brain. He looked as bad as I felt.

**JPOV**

As soon as her hand grasped mine, the pain overtook. I moaned quietly despite my efforts not to. I looked to the side and I saw Bella writhing on the floor in agony. Then it hit me, the energy from her lashed out at the thing closest to her, which was me. As she held my hand a new energy went through me. Our pain slowly died down, and I felt connected to her in a way I've never felt before.

When I really looked at her I saw the same cuts that scattered my body. I gathered that we both looked as bad as each other. I realised that I was still staring at her, so I sat up and made my way over to her on the floor.

**BPOV**

'Jasper?' My voice sounded weaker than normal. I wanted to know what happened, but couldn't bring myself to break the gaze jasper had upon me.

**JPOV**

She seemed like a completely different person. So weak and incapable. Not my Bella.

I moved myself closer and pulled her into my arms, letting my strength seep into her body with the contact that I gave. I slowly leaned down, and kissed each of the cuts she bore on her beautiful face. It was as though she was waiting for me to heal her, as they slowly disappeared, and healed, her skin becoming flawless once again. My lips moved to hers, moving in sync with each other.

**A/N**

**I know! It's been a lifetime since I last updated, and I'm sorry! I had some minor drama going on ….**

**Reviews are welcome! Lots and lots of review make me very happy! (Y) Hehe.**

**Anyway, I'm back at school now, in year 13, doing my second yeah of sixth form, so I probably won't be updating as often as anyone will hope for, so sorry guys! Only one more school year to go, and then I'll be all yours! **

**But if any of you guys have any questions or want to talk to me, you can email me, I normally check them once a day, so I'll get back to you as soon as I can! :D**

**Love Love**

**xxx**


End file.
